


Trae a tu hijo al trabajo

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noncontober 2020, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Reverse robin, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian es el destinado a ser CEO de empresas Wayne, Dick es el hijo de la secretaria de Bruce.Para el requerimiento del Noncontober. Dia 1: Menor de edad/Shota/Loli
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Trae a tu hijo al trabajo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bring your child to the work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662609) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Mi beta se rompió la mano a mediados del mes de septiembre, entonces cambie de beta. Ella que me dijo qu esto era bueno, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan chikito?

El adolescente cruza sus brazos y piernas enojado, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su padre. Bruce suspira, dejando de lado los papeles que leía. Damian mira a través de la ventana, notando que se encuentran frente a Wayne Inc. El portero abre la puerta del auto dejando que ambos salgan. Su madre se inclina, para besar a su padre y después a él.

“Diviértanse.” Dice Talia, despidiéndose de los hombres.

“Quiero ir de compras con mi madre.” Damian pide en un último intento de librarse de esa tortura.

“No, tú eres mi único hijo. Que seas un omega no te impide heredar el imperio Wayne.” Bruce regaña al chico.

“Mamá.” El hijo de Wayne se queja.

“Tú padre tiene razón, Damian. No necesitas a un alfa. Debes de valerte por ti mismo.” Su madre dice para cerrar la puerta del vehículo y dejarlos a ambos afuera. Desde la entrada los empleados se arremolinan alrededor de ellos.

“Este es Damian.” Dice una de las mujeres.

“Dios, ha crecido tanto.”

“La última vez que te vi usabas pañales.” Damian pone su mejor sonrisa y saluda a todos quienes lo saludan también. Estuvo los últimos años en un internado en china, ese año debía iniciar la universidad y aprender el negocio familiar. Si hubiera tenido que elegir habría preferido diseñar joyas o ropa como su madre.

El adolescente se mete a la oficina de su padre y toma la enorme silla dándole vuelta para mirar a través del ventanal. Bruce se quedó saludando y conociendo a los hijos de sus empleados. Damian se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño y terminó encerrado en esa habitación. Se mueve sobre la silla, jugando con su teléfono. Hay dos golpes en la puerta.

Mary Grayson ha trabajado con Bruce Wayne desde hacía casi quince años. La mujer puede ver la silla moverse por encima del cristal templado de la oficina, pensando que su jefe ya llego al trabajo. Dick su hijo está sentado al lado de su madre, tomando un jugo que saco de la máquina. El cumpleaños de Richard fue hace unos días y está esperando que el CEO llegue para darle las gracias por el regalo que este le envió.

La mujer saca un espejo de su bolso y limpia el rostro de su hijo, peina el cabello del menor dándole una apariencia más alineada. Richard sacude sus ropas, ajusta su chaleco azul, pantalones cortos color caqui, sus calcetines blancos lucen pulcros y sus zapatos de charol destellan tanto como el piso.

“Toca antes de entrar.” Mary repite por milésima vez. “Claro y conciso, el señor Wayne es un hombre muy ocupado,”

“Sí, mami.” Dick obedece golpeando la puerta como su madre hace, espera un par de segundos y entra. “Señor Wayne, soy Dick…Quiero decir Richard, el hijo de Mary Grayson. Recibí el obsequio que me envió y quiero agradecerle por pensar en mí. Muchas gracias.”

“El señor Wayne es mi padre, te equivocaste.” Damian da la vuelta a la silla mirando al niño. Richard tiene los ojos azules, largas pestañas negras y delgadas cejas que se levantan ante la impresión. El menor parpadea con rapidez, llevando sus pequeñas manos a su rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo. El universitario frunce su ceño al notar el aroma que inunda la habitación.

El no debería poder oler a ese chico, Damian cruza sus manos delante de su boca mirando al menor con los ojos entre. Es un niño, solo eso. Un alfa posiblemente, a su edad no sabe controlar sus feromonas cerrados, por eso él puede olerlo a la perfección. Aun así, eso es química. La química del cuerpo de ese chico es la que lo complementará a él.

“Lo lamento mucho.” El niño se excusa tomando el borde de su chaleco y dando media vuelta.

“Espera.” Wayne levanta su mano. El chico se detiene, mirando al adolescente. “¿Lo puedes oler verdad?”

Dick asiente.

“¿Eres un alfa?” Damian pregunta, el rostro de Grayson se enrojece más al tiempo que afirma. “¿Cuál es el olor?”

“¿Qué?” El menor pregunta confundido. Damian deja su lugar en la silla, rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar delante del chico. Richard podía olerlo también estaba jodido.

“¿Cuál es mi olor?” Wayne pregunta, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo. Dick se acerca algo temeroso, posa su pequeña mano en el hombro del chico mayor.

“Como a naranjas, limones. Pero también a pan. Como un desayuno.” Responde con inocencia el chico. Damian chasquea la lengua. Aproxima su rostro al cuello del menor, Richard se tensa, poniéndose firme al tiempo que aprieta sus pantalones. “¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Damian.” Responde el mayor, sujetando a Dick por los antebrazos. Hundiendo su nariz en la infantil carne. Richard cubre con sus manos el medio de sus piernas, la palma de Wayne acaricia su brazo, acuñando su rostro. Encontrándose con los ojos del niño, el rostro del chico está imposiblemente rojo. “¿Cuántos años tienes?”

“Diez, Damian, hueles muy bien. Mi mami dice que si huelo a alguien no debería acercarme tanto.” El menor comenta, intentando dar un paso atrás para que el hijo de Wayne no note su erección. El universitario levanta el rostro del más joven, acercando sus labios despacio. Rozando sus bocas juntas. “Espera mi mami…”

“Tú mami no sabe nada.” Afirma el mayor, presionando sus bocas juntas. Wayne nota perfectamente como su trasero se humedece, aun si esta de rodillas sus piernas tiemblan. Ese niño era un alfa, el uno que había podido oler. Recorrido el mundo entero y termino encontrándolo en la oficina de su padre. El toque de Richard es tímido, más bien inexperto. Su pequeña mano toma la camisa de Damian apretándola entre sus dedos. Alguien golpea la puerta. El chico mayor se echa atrás, apretando sus piernas juntas.

“Cariño no molestes al señor Wayne.” Mary abre mirando al interior de la oficina, los dos chicos tienen los rostros rojos. “¿Damian? ¿Eres Damian verdad?”

“Si, usted debe de ser la señora Grayson. Mi padre y mi madre hablan mucho usted.” Wayne intenta poner el rostro más serio que puede, queriendo obviar el hecho de que la mujer debe imaginar lo que estaba pasando. “Su hijo no ha sido ninguna molestia, si me disculpa iré a buscar a mi padre.”

Se excusa el chico mayor, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus pantalones. Se dirige con rapidez a la puerta pasando de largo a la mujer. Dick se queda de pie mirando el escritorio asimilando lo que acaba de suceder. Damian recorre el pasillo, abriendo puertas al azar hasta que encuentra los sanitarios.

“Dick, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Fuiste grosero con el joven Wayne? Ve a disculparte inmediatamente.” Mary posa sus puños sobre su cadera mirando con desaprobación a su hijo. Richard baja su mirada, saliendo de la habitación. Camina por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta para mirar a su interior.

“Damian.” El chico llama, mientras abre las puertas. La entrada del sanitario se abre, sujetando al menor por la ropa jalándolo al interior del baño. Wayne pone el cerrojo y presiona a Dick contra la superficie de madera. El universitario se pone de rodillas, reteniendo a Grayson, abre sus piernas dejando que el joven tome lugar entre sus extremidades. “Espera, ¿Qué haces?”

El menor toma a Wayne por las solapas de su sudadera. Damian lucha con sus pantalones deportivos quitándolos, los ojos de Dick se abren ante la imagen, Wayne tiembla, su olor aumenta ahora que se ha desnudado parcialmente. Grayson separa sus labios, saboreando al omega en su paladar.

Wayne estampa sus labios con los del niño, tocando su propio pene y buscando a tientas su hoyo. Forzando dos dedos en su interior, solloza en la boca de Dick guiando el beso. Grayson posa su diminuta mano en el rostro de Damian, acariciando sus mejillas, jugando con su cabello. El menor también siente su polla endurecerse dentro de sus calzoncillos.

“Richard quítate los pantalones.” Damian pide, su voz suena desesperada. Dick puede oír el sonido humedo que hacen los dedos de Wayne mientas se penetra a sí mismo. Es un sonido tan lascivo, el universitario jadea contra su boca y solloza empujando un tercer dedo en su agujero. Grayson abre sus pantalones cortos, poniéndose de pie para salir de ellos y bajar sus calzoncillos blancos.

“Dami ¿Te sientes mal?” El menor pregunta acariciando con su mano el rostro del chico. Wayne niega, tomando la muñeca del menor. Separa sus piernas, dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo, llevando al menor con él.

“Mete tu pene dentro de mí.” Pide Wayne, jadeando pesadamente.

“No puedo, mi mami dijo que no.” Dick tira de su mano intentando retroceder.

“Hazlo Richard, se sentirá increíble. Lo prometo.” Intenta convencer al chico, Dick mira el interior de las piernas del mayor. Su agujero se contrae el tiempo que respira. Damian huele increíble, él también siente la necesidad de meter su pene dentro del universitario. Casi como si estuviera hipnotizado se mete entre las piernas del mayor. “Eso, pon tu polla en mi trasero.”

“Dami, ¿No te lastimé?” Interroga el menor, Damian aprieta sus labios y niega. Dick presiona la punta de su pequeño miembro contra el hoyo del mayor empujándose parsimonioso al interior. Notando como su polla es succionada a los ardientes intestinos de Wayne. Su centro es humedo y acogedor, no se siente como algo que haya experimentado antes, es increíble. “Adentro se siente muy bien, Dami.”

“Yo también me siento muy bien, mueve tu cadera.” Wayne pasa sus piernas detrás de menor, empujando sus talones en la espalda de este, invitando al menor a moverse. Dick muerde sus labios, jadea ahogando un gemido. Retrocede un poco empujando de nuevo al interior de Damian. El omega solloza, apoyado en sus ante brazos mirando al pequeño alfa moverse.

“Dami, Dami, Dami.” El menor lo llama, jadeando con sus labios abiertos, moviendo de manera errática sus caderas, guiado más bien por el instinto pues esa es su primera vez. Wayne envuelve su mano alrededor de su propia polla sacudiéndose mientras el menor lo penetra, abriendo sus piernas. Damian jadea, solloza levantando su cadera, azotando sus cuerpos juntos.

Wayne muerde sus labios, aprieta sus ojos detenido su mano. El niño que lo sujeta por las rodillas lloriquea también. Frunciendo su ceño, Damian tira de la mano del menor atrayéndolo a su pecho, apretándolo entre sus piernas. Dick solloza, corriéndose al interior del omega, es aún demasiado joven para obtener un nudo. Su delgado cuerpo tiembla al ser comprimido en el cálido centro de su nuevo amante.

Damian besa sus labios y acaricia su espalda. Richard, toma las mejillas del universitario en sus pequeñas manos y deposita un corto beso en la frente del chico grande, revuelve su cabello para mirarlo. El alfa continua dentro de él, con su pequeña polla dura. Wayne suspira, abriendo el agarre de sus piernas, permitiendo al estudiante retroceder.

“Richard ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?” Damian pregunta, Dick parpadea con velocidad y asiente con el rostro sonrojado. Wayne eleva sus rodillas, mirando al menor desde el suelo. Toma las mano de Dick entre las suyas tirando de él para marcar el ritmo que el joven debe de tomar. Grayson, mueve su cadera, observando como su miembro entra al interior del chico mayor. Este se revuelve en el piso, gime.

Dick libera una de sus manos del agarre de Wayne, tocando el pene del omega como este lo hizo anteriormente. Damian solloza y el sonido de su voz resuena en las paredes del minúsculo baño, su interior todavía más estrecho cuando Richard toca su polla. El mayor levanta su camisa, tocando con rudeza su pecho. Grayson se regaña a sí mismo pensando que si fuera más grande haría que el destinado a ser CEO se sintiera mejor. El universitario jadea al tiempo que sus piernas tiemblan, la diminuta mano del alfa se mancha del líquido blanquecino que sale de su amante.

Wayne se deja caer desganado al piso, observando al chico penetrarlo. Aun si es pequeño puede sentirlo, como golpea su trasero y lo hace vibrar en cada embestida. Dick lloriquea y sus ojos lagrimean de nuevo. Aprieta la carne de la cintura de Damian entre sus delgados dedos deteniéndose tan profundo como puede, llenando el cuerpo del omega con esperma. El adolescente jadea, los alfas son fértiles 24/7, ese niño podría dejarlo embarazado.

“Abrázame.” Pide el omega envolviendo al menor con sus brazos y piernas. Richard es un amante cariñoso, le da mimos de nuevo, besa su frente y mejillas mientras sus respiraciones se normalizan. “No se lo digas a tu madre, lo haremos público cuando vayas a ls secundaria.”

Dice Wayne, la respuesta de Grayson es un asentamiento.

“Arréglate y sal tú primero, te seguiré después.” Finaliza el chico mayor, debe limpiarse y cambiarle. Si su padre lo ve en tal estado es posible que lo obligue a desvelar el nombre de su amante e incluso casarse.

“¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas que te ayude?” Dick pregunta poniéndose de pie. Damian se sienta en sus rodillas y niega, el esperma del menor escurre por su hoyo dejando vertiginosamente su cuerpo.

“No Richard, vuelve con tu madre. Nos veremos de nuevo durante el almuerzo.” Responde el omega.

“¿Podemos intercambiar números?” Pide el menor.

“¿Tienes tu teléfono contigo?” Dick revisa las bolsas de sus pantalones que yacen en el suelo encontrando el aparato, dándoselo al mayor. Damian teclea su número mientras Richard se viste y entrega el dispositivo al chico. Grayson lo toma para mirar el contacto, presiona el móvil contra su pecho emocionado.

“Te enviaré un mensaje. Eres mi novio ahora. ¿Verdad?”

“Si, Richard, pero solo podemos saberlo tú y yo. Hasta que sea el momento.” Advierte el destinado a ser CEO, Dick siente y toma la mejilla de Damian en su mano. Se inclina para dejar un casto beso en los labios del mayor y salir corriendo. Wayne no puede creer lo sonrojado que esta al dejar el baño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué no me siguen en Twitter?  
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira  
> Ahí pueden dejarme un mensaje amenazante si quien(???)


End file.
